The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show is the show premiered on Cartoon Network in the US, Milkshake Five in the UK, France 5 in France, ABC1, ABC2 and ABC3 in Australia, and YTV in Canada. List of Characters Mr. Men *Mr. Tickle Is mostly the same, except his arms can shrink whenever he wants them to. *Mr. Happy Is the same, except for how his legs are slimmer. *Mr. Nosy Is lighter green and he is the shape of Mr. Greedy and his nose is orange and it is shorter, he also grew a curl of black hair and he now has a black necktie. *Mr. Bump Is the same, except he now has 5 bandages not 6. *Mr. Messy He has a unibrow and he has untidy blue and white sneakers. *Mr. Small Is orange and has a large black top hat and white sneakers. *Mr. Nervous He is egg-shaped, he is purple, his nose is visible and is blue, he wears black shoes and wears glasses. He was formerly known as Mr. Jelly in the UK. *Mr. Noisy Is mostly the same, except he has a megaphone and walks like an elephant. *Mr. Lazy Is green and skinny and he has a pink cap *Mr. Funny His hat is bent, his nose has lines he has no gloves or flower and he gains a bowtie *Mr. Fussy His moustache is more neat, and gains glasses and a black bowtie. In Season 1 he was called Mr. Persnickety or Mr. Pernickety in the UK and Australia. *Mr. Bounce Is the same except bigger and normal sized. *Mr. Strong He is triangle and he has no hat, but has a belt. *Mr. Grumpy now has a unibrow and a hat like mr strong in the books. *Mr. Quiet is now light blue and has 2 hairs on his head rather than five and normal sized. *Mr. Tall now has a hat. *Mr. Rude trades his black hat for a pair of shoes. *Mr. Scatterbrain was formerly Little Miss Scatterbrain. He is a literally pear-shaped magenta Mr. Man with a pink nose, a unibrow, and a hat like Mr. Tickle's. *Mr. Stubborn was formerly Little Miss Stubborn. He is a purple, circular Mr. Man with two hairs on his head, a unibrow, and a yellow trianguar nose. *Mr. Metal is a guest character who appears in Robots Little Misses All the Little Misses' names are referred on-screen without the prefix 'Little'. *Little Miss Bossy No longer has a stem in her flower and she has eyelashes. *Little Miss Naughty Now has pink curly pigtails and a neon green bow and pink rosy cheeks. *Little Miss Sunshine Is the same, except her hair and nose is now light tan. *Little Miss Helpful Has orange hair, has lime green sneakers and wears a green fanny pack. *Little Miss Magic Wears a black top hat instead of a bow and fuschia clip shoes. *Little Miss Giggles Is the same except her hair clips no longer have holes and her hair is now red. *Little Miss Chatterbox Is the same. *Little Miss Curious Is now square and has a nose and freckles. *Little Miss Fun, who only appears in books and DVD covers, is the same. *Little Miss Scary Is the same, except she now has 8 spiky hairs not 9. *Little Miss Whoops Wears a bow and glasses instead of bandages and hair. *Little Miss Calamity Is a new character, orange square Little Miss with her hair in a flip design. She has a green nose and white sneakers. She is only seen in Season 1. *Little Miss Daredevil Is a new character, she is a yellow circle with orange hair and pink freckles and eyelashes and rocket boots and an Eivel Kinievel-style helmet. Episodes Season 1 # Physical / Boo Boos (Doctors & Nurses in UK Releases & Hospitals in AU releases) # Farm / Movies # Science / Lake # Books / Beach # Boats / Mall # Flying / Hobbies # Dance / Inventions # Fair / Camping # Amusement Park / Trains # Paint / Fish # Adventure / Construction # Snow / Canned Goods # Jobs / Gardens # Collecting / Chores # Restaurants / Music # Full Moon / Night # Food / Bugs # Cooking / Rainy Day # Heatwave / Sleep # Yard Work (Lawns in UK & AU releases) / Parade # Superstore / Games # Hotel / Birthday # Car Wash / Wildlife # Dillydale Day / Cars # Sightseeing / The Dark # Circus / Ships Season 2 #Picnics / Driving #Outer Space / Clean Teeth #Airport / Shoes #Arts and Crafts / Game Shows #Garages / Eyeglasses #Toys / Reptiles #Hats / Robots #Parties / Up And Down #Dining Out / Gifts #Sun & Moon / Telephone #Seashore / Washing & Drying #Sneezes & Hiccups / Fruit #Radio / Supermarket #Skyscrapers / Cinema #Getting Around / Clocks #Post Office / Pets #Dance Dance Dance / Trees #Library / Pirates #Goo / Trains And Planes #Out To Sea / Next Door #Lunch / Machines #Fairies & Gnomes / Home Improvement #Birds / Bath & Bubbles #Surf & Sand (Sand & Surf in UK & AU releases) / Parks #Surprises / Travel #Bad Weather / Pests Voice Cast US Broadcast * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nosy, Mr. Nervous * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall, Mr. Metal * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle, Aliens * Joseph J. Terry - Narrator, Mr. Fussy/Persnickety, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Prudence Alcott -Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Reba West - Little Miss Giggles * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious, * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Broadcast * Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity * Chris Jarvis - Mr. Tall * Emma Tate - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Helpful * Godfrey - Mr. Metal * Imelda Staunton - Little Miss Bossy * Jeff Stewart - Aliens * Jo Wyatt - Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Sunshine (Season 1),Little Miss Helpful (Season 1) * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Persnickety/Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy * Pui Fan Lee - Little Miss Giggles, * Simon Callow - Narrator * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong, Mr. Happy (Season 1) * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey * Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Curious * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Notes *This is the first TV appearences of Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, and Little Miss Whoops. *Season 2 takes place one year after season one. *A lot of the characters have had updates. *The first appearances of Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Calamity. * On this very Wiki, the framegrabs are very distorted and blurry, dullish so it looks like it was made in the 80s or 90s. For example, Little Miss Curious's framegrab looks like it was made in 1992. * None of the character's catchphrases (except for Mr. Noisy's) are lines from their original books. * The characters sometimes have eyes like Homestar Runner. Gallery. File:TV Mr.Tickle.jpg |Mr. Tickle File:TVMr. Happy.jpg |Mr. Happy File:TVmr. Nosey.jpg |Mr. Nosy/Mr. Nosey File:TVMr. Bump.jpg |Mr. Bump File:TVmrmessy.jpg |Mr. Messy File:Mr. Small TMMS.jpg |Mr. Small File:MrNervous.gif |Mr. Nervous File:TVmr.noisy.jpg |Mr. Noisy File:TVMrLazy.jpg |Mr. Lazy File:2009 Mr. Funny.JPG |Mr. Funny File:MrPernickety2008.gif |Mr. Persnickety/Mr. Pernickety (Season 1) Mr. Fussy.png|Mr. Fussy (Season 2 and 3)|link=The Mr. Men Show File:Mr. Bounce.jpg |Mr. Bounce File:TVmrstrong.jpg |Mr. Strong File:TVmr.grumpy.jpg |Mr. Grumpy File:TVMr-Quiet.jpg |Mr. Quiet Mr. Tall.JPG|Mr. Tall File:MrmanMS0902 468x365.jpg |Mr. Rude File:1645956.jpg |Mr. Scatterbrain File:MrStubborn.gif|Mr. Stubborn File:Miss-bossy-626956582.jpg|Miss Bossy File:1645979.jpg|Miss Naughty File:Strike02 MrMenShow-LittleMi.jpg|Miss Sunshine File:1645961.jpg|Miss Helpful File:Miss magic.jpg|Miss Magic File:Miss giggles.jpg|Miss Giggles File:Little-Miss-Chatterbox.gif|Miss Chatterbox Little Miss Curious.png|Miss Curious File:1645976.jpg|Miss Scary File:1645977.jpg|Miss Whoops File:1646008.jpg|Miss Calamity File:1645958.jpg|Miss Daredevil Mr. metal.png|Mr. Metal (Guest)|link=The Mr. Men Show Category:Cartoons